


Welcome home, Dad

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Home, Other, Romance, Teamwork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony was exhausted both physically and mentally. Nothing feels better than coming home.





	Welcome home, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves a little white flag* 
> 
> Hello!!!!!!!! Please don't shoot! So yes I took a little hiatus with this set of one-shots but guess whose inspiration came back! Thank you for everyone who still has been keeping tabs on this and for those who have stumbled upon it as they head down the rabbit hole of fanfiction (we've all been there). 
> 
> I recently saw Captain Marvel and OMG LOVED! I guess it also gave me a little more boost to keep going with this and add some new one-shots too it. You guys have been so patient and lovely that I couldn't not keep adding more. Though it took some time I came back to it and hopefully you will enjoy these next one that I give you. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has submitted prompts! It thrills me that people are still interested in this. I'll try get to them but no promises. To those who have prompted before... I'm not sure if I will get around to them but I will try. A lot of them were similar prompts to what I have written up before and I want to try and keep these as fresh a possible BUT I will try do them. Again, no promises. 
> 
> So lets get this started! I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!
> 
> This prompt is from LittleLivingLake from AO3: Tony coming back from a mission feeling exhausted physically and emotionally, but when Peter is there to welcome him home he kinda perks up and feels much happier! I'm talking tooth-rotting fluff here, maybe featuring the other avengers?

* * *

 

Tony was exhausted.

Not only did his muscles ache and his neck crack with each twist, he was emotionally exhausted. It had been a tough mission where past events were dragged back to the surface once more in attempt to separate the team again. Apparently their enemies had worked out that they could be easily divided by taking a leaf out of Loki’s playbook. Once again Tony had been in the center of their focus and because of his tremulous history with Steve they had been easily targeted. While the two had put aside their difference some wounds had yet to fully heal and because of it they had nearly come out on the losing end. They had toughed it out though and once again the world was saved. 

 

The jet ride back to the Avengers Compound had been quiet as everyone treated their wounds and Tony was eager to climb into a hot bath – preferably with Pepper so she could sooth his aches.

 

Romanoff expertly landed the jet on their private airstrip and manoeuvred it into the hanger where a large shutter door sealed them in. It didn’t take everyone long to disembark the aircraft and for Tony to take his armour off.

“Before everyone call is a night,” Steve called out making everyone pause.

Tony supressed a groan and fought to keep his face neutral as Steve spoke.

“Fury wants our reports on this mission ASAP,” Steve said. “He’ll be arriving tomorrow to collect them and speak to us all so get some rest.”

The Avengers broke into quiet chatter as they headed to their separate rooms to take baths and take care of any wounds they had accumulated during the fight. Tony was heading to the elevator to join the others when Steve appeared by his side.

“Can we talk?” Steve asked.

Tony did sigh this time and stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the elevator doors closed, thankfully sealing the others off from what would be uneasy conversation.

“Can we make this quick?” Tony asked. “It’s been a long night and I would really like to put my feet up.”

“The things that were brought up tonight,” Steve hesitated.

“Forget it,” Tony waved him off. “We’ve been through this all before, haven’t we? Do we really need to fight it out again?”

“No,” Steve agreed. “But we do need to talk about it since it does keep getting thrown in our faces.”

Tony rubbed a hand across his face. He quickly dropped it when it started to shake. He really hoped Steve hadn’t seen.

“We will but maybe tonight isn’t the best,” Tony said. “Like you said, let’s get some rest.”

Steve nodded in started towards the elevator. “We’ll make time tomorrow then.”

Tony followed him and entered the elevator when it opened. He fought not to lean against the lift wall as FRIDAY greeted them but was pleased to see that there was some weariness in Steve’s posture as well. He didn’t want to admit it but he was getting older and his body wasn’t handling the hits as well anymore. The elevator door opened into the main living space of the compound and they stepped out.

“Dad!” Peter practically swung into view, a great big smile on his face.

“Hey kid,” Tony patted his son on the shoulder, some of the exhaustion instantly seeping from his shoulders.“Homework done?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m free for the weekend. I can’t believe you went on a mission without me.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes and made his way to the couch. He slumped down, moaning softly with relief. Peter was beside him in an instant, curling up next to him. Before Peter could even open his mouth to protest, Tony beat him too it.

“School comes first, kid,” Tony said. “Besides, it was a small mission and you weren’t needed for this one.”

Peter huffed. “You sound like Aunt May.”

Tony turned and glared. “That was just mean.”

Peter grinned. “Tell me everything.”

* * *

 

Steve got himself a drink from the kitchen and took his time observing Peter and Tony. He had seen they way some of Tony’s exhaustion had melted away the minute Peter had come into view. If someone had told him when he had first met Tony that the man would be a father he would have laughed. But over the years and despite their difference he had watched Tony grow. He was a good father. A good role model. The old Tony never would have let Peter sit so close to him, the younger boy practically in his lap with his hands flapping about as he spoke. In fact he looked almost pleased by it. There was a small smirk in the corner of his lips as he watched Peter, bantering back and forth with the boy.

“How did it go?”

Steve turned at the soft voice to find Pepper.

She was dressed more casually then he was used to seeing her. Her face was drawn and tried but there was a soft fondness in her face as she looked at Tony and Peter.

“We did it,” Steve shrugged.

“That’s good,” Pepper said.

It sounded more like she was talking to herself then Steve so he didn’t answer.

“Have a good night, Miss Potts,” Steve said.

“Good night, Steve,” Pepper smiled at him and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

Steve watched as Pepper joined her family on the couch, stealing a kiss from Tony as she curled up on his other side. Tomorrow he would start working on patching his back together so it wouldn’t fall apart again.

* * *

 

“You stink,” Pepper wrinkled her nose. “You need to shower.”

“I save the world and this is the love I get,” Tony pouted.

“I’ll get the shower set up,” Pepper rose to her feet and looked at her fiancé sternly. “Five minuets and your but had better be there.”

“Yes mam,” Tony saluted.

Pepper gave one last stern look before heading in the direction of the Tony’s quarters.

“Feeling better?” Peter asked as the silence that had settled around them became too much.

Tony eyed Peter. He was a lot more perceptive then he gave the kid. He wondered if it had something to do with his spider senses or if Tony was that transparent now.

“Yeah, thanks kid.”

Peter leaned forward and gave Tony a quick one-armed hug. “I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m good, Kid,” Tony assured him. “Happy to be home.”

The smile on Peter’s face was enough to sweep away the rest of Tony’s troubled mind and he slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder and drew him close.

“Dad?” Peter murmured against Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Kid?” Tony hummed.

“You really do kind of stink,” Peter mumbled.

Tony grumbled and shoved Peter way, grinning in delight as the young man fell to the floor with an undignified yelp. Tony got to his feet and strode towards he quarters were Pepper was waiting for him. It was good to be home.

* * *

 


End file.
